Runaway
by giraffesandbooks
Summary: He didn't know what he was going to run into. (does not focus on Percy Jackson or any other character in the series, just in the same world)
1. Chapter 1

I stepped around the creaky wooden floors. Tabitha plopped next to me and purred with worry. I asserted to her that it was okay. If anyone was inside, they were doing a good job of being inaudible. I winced with every step. Stupid monster demon skeleton thing.

It appeared in front of me so quickly, I thought it might've been an apparition. My facial expression probably showed how confused I was. When I blinked, it flickered from a small dog into a 10 foot tall skeleton warrior. Whatever it was, it thought I was not worth its intrigue. Everyone around me obviously did not notice the proximity of a monster. I didn't understand how his thundering footsteps were inaudible to everyone else. It carelessly slashed trees and cars. It roared with rage that wouldn't exactly be called ethical.

Suddenly, a girl with caramel brown hair whipped past me. She held a sword about as long as 3/4 of my leg. I almost laughed facetiously, thinking how could this tiny girl defeat whatever the thing was? Then I realized that meant she could see it too. I ran to ask her but I felt myself being raised off the ground.

I found myself in the hands of the skeleton. I was next to his face, thinking of an epitaph on my gravestone before it pulverized me when the girl called out.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Doofus! Don't take him, he's just a mortal; nothing special!" Not exactly a compliment. The monster breathed into my face. I almost cried. My stomach became volatile.

"Jeez," I muttered. "Take some breath mints, why don't you?" The girl's face changed from being of disdain to aghast.

"You can see him?" she said with wonder that I didn't find quite appropriate. Her expression was unreadable.

"What do you mean? Of course I can see this monster," I said, kicking his hand. He roared again and I coughed with disgust. My eyes watered. "Sadly, I can also smell him. I've smelled ample monster breath for eternity."

The girl stood with her jaw open but then waved her hand, pushing the matter aside. "Never mind that," she said loudly. She pointed at the monster. Obviously, it wasn't under my jurisdiction to save myself. "You! Drop him right now! He's not the one you want! In fact, you don't want anything! Just get up and leave!" Her words were filled with so much intent, I wanted to just drop everything.

Sadly, the monster found her words persuasive as well. I fell to the ground and my body was shocked with pain. The skeleton almost cowered and ran away. I was going to say something but my world blacked out. The last thing I saw was the girl feeding me something I hoped wasn't poison.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I was here; a creaky old wooden house that looked abandoned for the most part. I guess the food from the girl wasn't poison after all. Actually now that I remember, the homemade brownie tasted good. It tasted kind of like my mom's and it brought back a memory I didn't want to remember. I forced the thought aside.

I should get out of here, I thought to myself. I shuffled my way around, moving to the door when a huge pain stabbed through my side. I made a noise of agony and tried easing my way onto one of the beat up couches in the center of the floor.

Once I made myself as comfortable as you could get in an deserted house, I started noticing my surroundings. Faded green paint peeled off the wall and a chandelier with shattered bulbs hung above me. My eyes shifted around to the humongous battered bookshelf on the wall and the eerie looking stairs. Whoever must've lived here didn't take very good care of their house. The room gave off an aura of being in a horror film.

I wondered where the girl was. Had she taken me here? I didn't remember anything happening. Feels kind of wimpish to pass out and a girl had saved me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and my heart leaped out of my chest. I quickly rose up and tried running out the door but then I heard a voice.

"Huh," she said. "I thought you'd be gone by now. The house usually scares them away."


End file.
